Victor Hoffman
"You're going to stay down there and push until your feeble fucking arms shove Sera off its axis and send us spiraling into the sun, killing us all!" :— Victor Hoffman telling Kim to do pushups Major Victor Hoffman is a male from Tyrus in his thirties and in charge of Delta Squad. He is voiced by AT&T Labs Text-To-Voice "Mike". Personal Background (2.0) Hoffman answers to only Chairman Prescott , as he is the Chief of Defense Staff in the Coalition of Ordered Governments. He wishes to not be promoted so high, and prefers to remain a frontline Gear. However there are future plans to promote him to Colonel. Being a true military man, he does not work well with others who aren't serious with their work. He had recently had a relationship with Bernadette Mitaki, but was forced to break up with her due to training. He then began a relationship with a lawyer named Margaret , where he eventually had plans to marry her. However, he has shown strong feelings for LT Anderson , but denies it and hides it well enough for Anderson to not notice. He was stationed at Anvil Gate before being moved back to the main base, where Prescott had assigned him to lead Delta without his consent. Hoffman wants nothing to do with the project, as he dislikes children, but is forced to deal with Delta otherwise. After Delta's arrival (2.0) After Delta arrives, Hoffman shows nothing but disdain toward the children, referring to Dom especially as names other than his own: Ding, Dan, Dave, etc. After realizing that looking after Delta may be too much to handle (as he has a severe dislike for kids), he later asks for assistance where LT Anderson comes in. At first Hoffman severely dislikes the children, Kim notably being the first. He eventually takes a liking to the children slowly whilst still being gruff and serious about their tasks. However, he often continues to insult them, and insist that certain incidents are their fault. He believes Marcus will one day be a war hero. After E-Day happens, Victor is pulled into a meeting with Prescott, where he is asked to show him his activation key for the satellite weapon Hammer of Dawn. After Prescott tells them he wants to keep the hammer strike a secret until the official announcement, Hoffman loses faith in him. A few hours before the strike, Hoffman takes Anderson and Delta with him to the Plateau for safety. On their way, Anderson is strategically shot in the chest by a Locust sniper on the nearby grounds below, where he tells Hoffman to take care of the children and that he is sorry. He the jumps off the King Raven, falling to his death into the water beneath them. After they reach the Jacinto Plateau, Prescott met with the others in the ops room, and asked Hoffman for his activation key, and inserts it into the console. Anderson's Embry Star was given to Hoffman later on. Personality Hoffman is almost always serious being a military man at the core, but is one of the most humorous characters in the film. Often making jokes about the children and insulting them, as well as the banter with LT Anderson. He is known for his sarcasm and irritability. Appearance Hoffman is a caucasian male standing about 6'2", and at an average weight. He has hazel eyes, jagged sharp teeth, and dark brown shaggy hair. He wears a black and grey uniform, white shirt, black tie, as well as a hat with a silver star on the front. In the original film, he has silver hair and blue eyes. Notes * Victor Hoffman made a debut in the original Children of War beta trailer, which ended up being used at the end of the original film. * Hoffman was originally supposed to have a voice actor like everyone else in the original film, but time ran short so a Text-To-Voice engine would suffice. This same TTV was used in 2.0 for comical relief, as Hoffman's artificial voice became popular during the original airing of Gear Babies, rendering him as one of the most favorable characters. * Hoffman is one of the only characters to undergo major character redesign for 2.0, as well as Anthony Carmine. He also has one of the more developed backstories. * He drives a black Hummer-esque vehicle which has a license plate labeled as "THEH0FF". An expiration sticker of the year abbreviated "77" is arguable, as there's no actual date or year shown on Sera. * Hoffman's uniform is unique compared to what the other Gears wear. The uniform is actually modeled after the Nazi uniform.